¿Jugamos, Tatsuchan?
by nuriablackrose
Summary: Me está mirando. Me. Está. Mirando. ¿Que hago? QUE HAGO? Vamos, Tatsuha, relájate. No te pongas nervioso, sobretodo no te pongas nervioso i paseloquepase notepongasner… ¡¡Aaaaargh! ¡Me está mirando!


Me está mirando. Me. Está. Mirando. ¿Que hago? QUE HAGO? Vamos, Tatsuha, relájate. No te pongas nervioso, sobretodo no te pongas nervioso i paseloquepase notepongasner… ¡¡Aaaaargh!! ¡Me está mirando! ¿Por que está tan serio de repente? Dios, que sexy es… ¿Aaah, kami-sama eres cruel! ¿Como pudiste crear semejante criatura? Ay, se acerca… Se acercaa… Se ha parado delante de mi… ¿Y porque se muerde los labios ahora? ¿No crees que ya has sido suficientemente cruel? No, no me mires con esa cara de niño bueno…No voy a poder resistirlo…

—Tatsu-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?

Mierda, me está hablando… Tatsuha, controlate… Hay mucha gente aquí…

—Sí, estoy bien Sakuma-san.

—No me llames Sakuma-san no da —dice, haciendo pucheros.

Que alguien se atreva a decirme que no es adorable…

—Lo… lo siento… Ryuichi-san —digo, con una falsa sonrisa, echándome atrás, buscando una salida. Bien, allí está.

—¿Tatsu-chan? Quieres jugar al escondite, no da? —dice, sonriendo como un niño con un caramelo mientras le brillan los ojos —¡Kumagoro y yo encontraremos a tatsu-chan!

Creo que lo he despistado… Tan tiempo soñando con eso y ahora no eres capaz de decir-le nada… Tatsuha, eres penoso… Pero ¿Cómo voy a decirle algo sin comermelo? Es tan, tan adorable…

—Tatsu-chan, te encontré! —exclama una vaca detrás mio.

—Aaaarghh! —Si, claro, Tatsuha, enséñale lo cagado que eres… Si es que peor no podias hacerlo…

—Tatsu-chan, ¡ahora te toca encontrarnos! —Grita, asomando la cabeza peliverde por la boca del disfraz de vaca.

¿Encontrar a Ryuichi? Y cual es el premio, jeje… Mierda, Tatsuha, borra esa sonrisa de pervertido… Si juegas con él y lo encuentras no llega a casa de una sola pieza…o al menos no con la ropa entera… Mierda, mierda, mierda… ya estoy otra vez con eso… Vamos, Tatsuha, eso no es uno de tus sueños…

Mejor me marcho de aquí. A ese paso voy a estallar….

MEDIA HORA MÁS TARDE. PISO DE TATSUHA UESUGUI (SI; AHORA VIVE SOLO)

¿Quien está llamando a la puerta a esas horas? Pero si son las dos de la madrugada… Espero que no sea Shuichi otra vez….a lo mejor hizo enfadar a mi hermano de nuevo hoy en la fiesta…

—¡¡Tatsu-Chaan!! —grita mi sueño, haciendo pucheros; porque tiene que ser mi sueño. Es imposible que Sakuma Ryuichi esté realmente delante de mi, empapado (i, siempre llueve cuando una lo necesita ) i con esos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas…justo como en mi sueño cuando le hago… bueno, da igual…

—Kumagoro está muy enojado con Tatsu-chan, no da! Kumagoro se mojó al esperar a que Tatsu-chan lo encontrara… —dice, abajando la mirada.

No, no me hagas eso. No puedes hacerme eso. No me digas, por favor, que has estado esperándome has ahora. Tatsuha, pedazo de imbécil, ¿Cómo has dejado que Sakuma Ryuichi se pasara dos horas bajo la lluvia esperandote? Eso no es un sueño, no; eso es una pesadilla.

—Ta… Tatsu-chan… ¿Quizá te estorbamos antes Kumagoro y yo? ¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿Estás enojado con Ryu-chan? —pregunta, con cara de pena. Realmente lo siente. ¡Lo siente! Joder, Tatsuha, deberías ser tu quién se avergonzara de lo que ha ocurrido. ¡Tu eres quién tiene que disculparse!

—Ryuichi…san… Yo… Yo, ¡realmente lo siento! Por favor, perdóname! No pensaba que… —¿Mojado? Sa…Sakuma…Sakuma-san está encima mío! No puede ser, está abrazándome… ¡Hemorragia!

DIEZ MINUTOS MÁS TARDE

—Tatsu-chan, ¿te marchaste de la fiesta porque estás enfermo? —pregunta Ryuichi, inocente. Se me acerca. Oooogh… no, no me toques! Por favor, no me pongas la mano en la cabeza…

—Tatsu-chan está caliente… —Mierda, ahora si que me has muerto…

—Tatsu-chan, quieres que haga algo para bajarte la calen… —Nooooooo, cállate por lo que más quieras… Tengo que acallarlo, pero…¿Cómo? Ah, sí, ya se. Usaremos el…¡TRUCO UESUGUI!

Los labios de Ryuichi son tan suaves como siempre imaginé en mis sueños… Claro que en mis sueños no lo comprobaba con mis labios jeje…

—Ta…Tatsu-chan… —dice, con voz entrecortada y tocándose los labios suavemente —Ha sido… ha sido muy… ¡Kumagoro también quiere uno na no da! —Dice, levantando a Kumagoro a la misma altura que mi cabeza. WHAT? 0.0

—Te…¡tengo que ir a vomitar! —Vale, eso ha sido cobarde por mi parte. Siempre he sabido que si algún día Sakuma Ryuichi era mío, tendría que compartirlo todo con Kumagoro pero… ¡NO puede pedirme que le haga lo mismo a Kumagoro que a él! ¡Simplemente, no puedo hacerle perversiones a un conejo de peluche!

Bueno, a ver si ya se ha olvidado de todo… Un momento, ¡Sakuma-san todavía está con la ropa empapada! Mierda, ¿como puede un ser humano ser tan estúpido?

—Saku…digo, Ryuichi-san, aquí tienes ropa seca…

—Demo, la ropa de tatsu-chan me quedará grande… Me pondré solo la camisa… —dice, como hablando para él mismo… Un momento. UN. MOMENTO. ¿Cómo que solo la camisa?

—Espera Ryuichi-san… —Hemorragia de nuevo.

—Tatsu-chan, no deberíamos llamar a un médico? Vas a quedarte sin sangre… ¿Cómo es una persona sin sangre? Tatsu-chan, lo sabes tu? —aunque parece no importarle la respuesta porque enseguida añade: — ¿No tienes algo para secar a Kumagoro?

—Claro… —Vuelvo a entrar en la habitación con el secador en la mano. 0.0

(SHOCK)

—Tatsu-chan, te encuentras bien? Contéstame, Tatsu-chaaan! No te mueeeeeraaaaaas!!

¿Quién está hablando? ¿Es un ángel? Ah, no. Sakuma-sam está dándome aire con las manos mientras mi cabeza reposa en su regazo… Un momento. ¿En su regazo? Vale, Tatsuha, no te muevas. ¿Que hace tu cabeza en su regazo? Claro, ahora recuerdo… Sakuma-san estaba tumbado en el sofá bocabajo con las piernas levantadas… Mierda, ya vuelvo a sangrar un poco. ¿Por qué es tan jodidamente sexy?

—¿Tatsu-chaan? Uoh, estás vivo… —suelta un suspiro de alivio para luego sonrojarse —Oye, Tatsuha… Si… si hablo mucho como antes… ¿volverás a besarme?

¿He entendido bien? MI Ryuichi quiere que le bese?

—¡Tus labios saben a fresa! —Dice, sonriendo. Mierda.

—Y… ¿quieres que te bese? Porque si lo hago… (tragando saliva) no quiero besar luego a Kumagoro…

—¿Queeeeee? Pero… pero… A Kumagoro también le gusta la fresa na no da!

—Si, ya, pero… Kumagoro está muy cansado y ya debería irse a dormir! —Vamos, vamos trágatelo… Kami-sama, ¡¡se generoso!!

—Ah, ya entiendo… —dice, sacando la lengua. Por que no podías tener la jodida lengua quietecita? Yo ya no puedo más. No hay nadie. Nadie puede decirme nada ahora.

Y le beso. Está tumbado en el sofá, yo encima de él. Es adorable.

—Tatsu-chan… —Me dice, con los ojos brillantes. Creo que mis sueños van a hacerse realidad… —Mañana… —Y ahora me dirá: mañana no quiero volver a casa —, mañana Kumagoro también tendrá su beso, ne?

BOUM! Sí, me he caído. Pero… espera… a lo mejor… a lo mejor eso no es tan malo… Evidentemente no me refiero a la parte de tener que morrearme a un conejo de peluche ¬¬

—Ryuichi-san… —No hace falta ni que esconda la cara de pervertido… —si dejas que juguemos a un juego muy divertido esa noche mañana le daré su beso a Kumagoro.

—Haaaaaaai!! —acepta con cara de niño bueno y esperando ansioso a que empiece el juego. A veces los sueños se hacen realidaaad


End file.
